


I'm Never Leavin'

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, spn 12x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: A super short coda for episode 12x09. Dean and Castiel are finally alone together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> Written to fuck up Ds9trekkie's work day ;)

Dean grunts as he thrusts into Castiel. Both men dripping with sweat. It's been over six weeks since Dean has been inside of his angel and he never wants to leave again. All that can be heard are their panting breaths and the slapping of skin, until Dean lets out an audible growl. 

"D-dean, maybe we should be more quiet-"

"Fuck that."

"But Dean, your mother-"

"Don't care."

Dean fucks into Castiel harder, temporarily shutting him up. He bites pretty little marks all over Castiel's chest. Dean growls loudly as he bites down on Castiel's neck while burying himself deep inside of him. 

Cas moans a little too loud and immediately panics. "Dean! We must-"

"Cas!"

Dean stops thrusting while he looks the other man in the eye. 

"I've thought about fucking this sweet angel pussy every damn day in that cell. And now that I'm back inside it, I'm never leavin'," Dean promises. 

Castiel shudders. 

"Another thing, I don't give a fuck who hears your pretty moans. You're lucky I didn't fuck you right there in the back seat while my mother was driving. Could barely keep my hands away." 

Castiel tries unsuccessfully to bite back the groan the other mans words cause.

"So, the only thing I want to hear out of that beautiful mouth are sounds, got me?"

Castiel hesitates before responding with a curt nod, "Mmhm."

"That's my good boy."

Dean kisses Castiel full on the lips, pushing his tongue inside and claiming the angel fully.

"Ohhhh," Castiel moans loudly into the kiss.

Dean pulls back with a smirk before continuing to pound into Castiel's ass again.

It's not long before Dean is coming deep inside of Castiel while the angel releases creamy white between their bodies. 

Yeah, Dean missed this.


End file.
